Chapter 4 Jacksonville
by lizzy.bizzy.1027
Summary: Bella turns 18 and she hates herself for being 1 year older than her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen. A terrible tragedy happens at her party that will lead Charlie, her father, to make a decision that will change all of their lives forever.


Chapter Four

Jacksonville

_I hope I get to know him better. I hope he doesn't give me the cold shoulder. I'll try to open up to him. After all, if Bells loves him, so should I… _Renée kept worrying that I wouldn't like her.

I took out a pack of gum for Bella and Renée as the plane descended. After we got off of the plane, Renée gave us a ride to the Glover Hotel and Suites. We checked into our suite and unpacked our things. Renée took Bella and me to her house a few miles away to show Bella her new car.

I took my tie off and wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes before we got into Renée's car to go to her house.

I led Bella to the garage, all she said was, "Mom, you didn't have to do this. I appreciate it, it's just that I don't need it."

"Of course you do, Bella. I've seen your truck. Put it out of it's misery. It's sort of a homecoming gift. Okay, Bella, open your eyes..." Renée smiled and helped me slide the tie off of her face.

"OH MY GOD!!! MOM, YOU OUTDID YOURSELF!! IT'S SO CUTE!!" I could tell Bella exaggerated her reaction so she could please Renée.

"I've been saving and saving, and you deserved it. Phil has been adding all of his paychecks into the funds for your car ever since you moved away. We paid the bills with the money he's been stashing away for emergencies. Happy birthday, Bella!!!"

There in the garage was a brand new Vipor. Bella immediately sat in the driver's seat and motioned for me to climb in with her. Renée wanted to stay home and rest from the flight. Bella drove the both of us back to the hotel in her brand new car. We talked on the way back.

"Could you tell I exaggerated my reaction? I did. A LOT!!! I really do like it. Again, I think she over did herself. But it's worth it. I like it." Bella did like it. Her hair blew in the wind, her scent blown my way, making my throat burn even more. I could control myself. At least for today. I would have to hunt tonight. Bella saw my charcoal black eyes and apologized for keeping me from hunting.

"It's nice," was all I said. It was nice. Good structure. Nice leather seats. High quality speed and aro-dinamics. Great precision. All around, a REALLY nice car. I used to have one like it.

"I'm sorry. I've been keeping you from hunting. You're in pain. Promise me you'll leave tonight at 11 o'clock to hunt. I don't want you to suffer the whole trip."

"I promise." I did need it.

"I love you." She wanted this for me.

"I love you, too."

Bella's Vipor came to a stop in the hotel parking lot. We walked up to our suite holding hands.

"I shouldn't have left Charlie. He's so lonely without someone there. He won't forgive me for running off. I saw him crying when I went in the gate to board the plane. It makes me feel guilty for leaving." Bella felt bad for Charlie.

"Remember what happened six months ago?" I said. Bella looked at the crescent shaped scar on her hand, then back at me. She nodded her head. "Remember how you think you broke Charlie's heart?" She nodded again. "Didn't he forgive you?" She nodded once more. "Don't worry. He knows you'll be coming back. For a little while. Than you'll have to leave again, but he'll forgive you. You're his daughter. You should listen to his thoughts. Then you'd know how much he loves you and why he is making you live in Florida." I hope I didn't make her feel any worse.

The next day, Bella and Renée went swimsuit shopping at the WaveSync surf shop next door to the hotel we're staying at. Bella came back, showing me her new bikini.

"I thought you hate bikinis?" I asked.

"I do. But Renée wanted me to have this one, and I didn't want to disappoint her. She thought it looked great on me." She sounded disappointed herself. She held it up in front of her in the mirror and frowned. "It's just not my style."

Bella was right. I was unhappy. I didn't want her to know that. It would upset her, which would ultimately upset me even more. I was cooped up inside, nothing to do but watch television. I had already finished the term paper.

The phone on the table rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Bella's voice echoed into the phone. "I'm coming back to the hotel. Renée wanted to go home and rest. I told her she could. I'm walking in the lobby right now. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night I left and went hunting. I left a note on Bella's pillow.

_My love,_

_I'm sorry I've had to leave to hunt. Go back to sleep, I promise I will be back when you wake again._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

Bella and Renée went to Disney World the day before we flew to Forks. The next day, we drove back to the airport and boarded the plane, watching the ground disappear from underneath us.

After we got off of the plane, we could see Charlie with our bags. Bella ran and hugged her father.

"I've missed you, Bells." Charlie smiled and got our bags for us.

"I've missed you too, Ch---dad." Bella smiled and took her bags. Charlie walked us to the cab waiting outside. He dropped me off at my house, than took Bella home.


End file.
